Passing the Legacy On
by Ryli
Summary: What happened to the map after the Marauders graduated? How did Fred and George get it? And who ended up with it after Harry?
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, Relax! They'll show," a tall girl whispered.

"I know Mead, it's just…well. You know what it's like," the stunning ginger sighed back, stretching her neck to peer around the great hall once more.

It had been a hard year in more than one way, and not just because of the NEWT level courses. The graduating class was a sea of somber but determined faces, proud of their success. Many loved and well known faces were missing from the ranks and Head Girl Lily Evans was anxiously waiting for her partner in crime.

* * *

"OK James, seriously?"

"What?"

"No Sirius, I said James. Keep an eye out for that damned cat."

"Remus?"

"Yes Sirius."

"Why isn't Pete down here? He's been acting funny lately…"

"Yeah Remus..."

"James, your back, thank Merlin. I told you, guys, he said he had something to take care of."

A total three quarters of the infamous Maraduers were present for the final farewell. It had been a tough call but finally james had convinced them it must be done. The final piece of the puzzle hadn't been present for that decision either, and stull had not been told of the impact. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin looked slightly worse for wear, and a little rough around the edges, proof of the tought year they had put behind them. The ten months leading up to the long awaited ceremony, due to start in-

"Shit! Wrap it up James, your gonna be late. You still have to pull a speech out of thin air!"

"Lily's going to kill me. I'm gonna die," He moaned desperately.

Sirius just barked a laugh and loped off up the stairs, giggling madly.

* * *

"Where have you been..." she hissed under her breath to the panting young man beside her. He just grinned, a lock of tousled messy hair flopping over the glasses adorning his strong brow.

"We, um, just had to do something."

The long train ride back to King's Cross was rather quiet. The now officially graduated seventh years were shocked and slightly unsure as to what they were to do with themselves.

The six of them squeezed into a compartment, despite space being a little lacking. Lily snuggled up to James, while Sirius stretched his legs across Dorcas and Mary's laps. Remus sat corner to corner on the floor with a stained, dog eared and much lover copy of "Hogwarts: A History" propped open.

"Well," Dorcas's voice rumbled on Sirius's feet and he giggled, earning a strange look from Mary and Lily, a bemused harrumph from Dorcas (which only served to tickle more and make him giggle harder) while both Remus and James ignored their rather strange friend and yawned.

"Jinx! Ha! You both owe me a drink! And don't you worry I'm calling it in! Pronto! A bottle of Ogden's apiece," Sirius exclaimed, sitting up and abruptly stalling his giggles.

"Rather creepy how he does that eh?"

"Padfoot that's not how it works."

A scowl came over the grey eyes, and a silent snarl lifted up the corner of Black's lip, just enough to make him look properly menacing. Dorcas and Mary shared concerned glances, and shifted closer together and farther from him.

Lily looked up at her friends, and seeing their faces, stood up with a sigh.

"OK boys. Enough. James, Remus, spill it. I don't know what you were doing before the ceremony, but it's only fair that you tell us," the slender red head said, crossing her arms.

"Liiii-iiilyyyy..." Sirius whined, a distinctly dog-like note coming across.

"No but's," Mary spoke up.

"Mm but I like yours," Sirius winked, his melancholic mood discarded in favour of flirting.

"That's enough! James was almost late and I was really starting to worry. this year has been hard enough without my boyfriend and his friends disappearing on some bullshit raid!"

"Weelllll..." They sighed in sync, sharing looks betwixt each other.

"Chasing trolls!"

"Charming teapots!"

"Chasing Myrtle!"

"Really James? Teapots? Do you think she's dumb enough to fall for that?!" Sirius stage whispered to his dark haired friend, earning a glare from all three ladies.

Remus just sighed,"guys really? I thought we agreed on the trolls!"

"Well in my defence Myrtle is pretty ugly. She could pass as a troll!" James chuckled.

Ginger, blonde, and dark all looked at one another, before crossing their arms and nodding. Mary smiled seductively and took one step towards her sometimes lover Sirius.

"Come, now, you can tell me," she whispered, putting her hands on his knees and leaning forward, giving him a view she knew he couldn't resist.

"Um well you see um...wehadtoputthemapinFilch'sofficesothenextgeneratiomcouldcausetrouble-justlikewedid!" He said in a rush.

"Sirius!" Remus and James sighed exasperatedly.

"What? You know how I get when she does that to me!"

"Yeah, we do! Which is weird because your never like that around another girl and we know how much you like her!"

He blushed. She blinked. The whistle blew, and the fiery red train pulled into the station once more. All six looked up, and took a deep breath.

"Well." said James.

"Well." They echoed back.

And, standing, they exited the train in search of a new adventure, one without a map or second chances.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we came back," Hermione sighed.

"I know right? Feels so weird," Ron looked around curiously, " I wonder how much they changed after the War?"

"Yeah. Well. I don't want to be here and i don't really care. Guys can we just hurry up?" George whispered angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Harry glanced up from the well worn, well loved pice of parchment he was studying. He sighed, and looked around, "Guys, we need to do this. But we have to change it a bit. Not everybody is as smart as Fred and George, to be able to figure something like this out."

"Don't talk about him please Harry. Not here."

Hermione looked over sympathetically, and placed a loving hand on the scarred man's shoulder. "Why don't we just change it a bit? Like maybe 'I need help with potions' and then anybody would be able to get it?"

"Well ya, but I don't want just anybody to have it. They have to be special."

"Oh sure Harry, let's just let the Map decode for itself why don't we? Bloody hell."

"Actually Ron..." Hermione said shyly, "Ive been working on something. It's similar to what the wand makers use in their wands..."

"Brilliant! Hermione I have told you before, we never would have lived if it weren't for you."

As the Golden Trio and the remaining twin stood silently, hidden by Disillusionment Charms, Hermione tapped the scrubby bit of parchment. She tapped it three times, muttering 3 words under her breath. One ginger looked one way, one looked the other, and the dark haired boy with the scar on his head watched with an indifferent look on his face.

"_Accedo. Judicium. Optime." _

"Well. What now? Should we leave it in a common room?"

"I don't know Harry, if Hermione put this charm thing on it maybe it will just be best by itself?"

"Guys it doesn't matter. Just drop it on the ground and let's go. I haven't been here since the war."

"I feel like this should be a bigger deal than it is. Ya know? Like maybe you should say something, Harry. After all, it was your family that made it. Right?"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous."

"No Harry, I think he's right! Maybe you should...I don't know. Maybe say goodbye? You're not giving up the cloak...but it is kind of your last link to Hogwarts, to Remus. Sirius. Not so much your dad, but still. You're opening up a new chapter, and closing the old one. For good. I think that's pretty important."

"Thanks, Hermione. Way to make me feel all emotional and what not. I guess you are right though. Um, well I don't really know what to say. Thanks for having the answers when all we need to do was look harder. And thanks, Dad and Padfoot. And Moony too. You guys helped me find who I am," Harry said, his green eyes glistening with unshod tears. He unobtrusively cleared his throat, "Yeah, well I guess this is it. Couldn't have done it without you."

The scarred and unhappy face of George looked up and placed a hand over Harry's and the Map. "I sure am glad that Fr-Fred and I broke into Filch's office all those years ago." a look of intense pain came over the haggard features, and just like a wave crashing over a rocky shore, fell away again. Behind it, like magic, was a younger version of the twin. The same face they should have been looking at all along. Years of grief and pain melted away, just as his hand fell from the Map. To the three onlookers, it seemed as thought George was glowing, and his whole being visually relaxed. Almost to quiet to hear, the man renewed in front of their very eyes whispered three words, ripped from his heart. "Good bye Fred."

And so the Map fell to the ground, a lost bit of parchment destined to live out it's days helping the troublemakers of Hogwarts get un-lost and make mischief. A little bit of parchment that helped save the world, and in the end, saved a man.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George walked away, in step with one another, side by side, and equally glowing with their own suffering and grief, finally forgiven and released from the tortures of their minds.


End file.
